Snifit
Snifits are Shy Guys with an extended nozzle for a mouth on their mask, which along with the dark coloration causes it to resemble a gas mask. Through their protrusion, they can fire projectiles - the most common being bullets made from nightmares.「魔夢族の一員。お面をつけていて、口から悪夢の弾を撃ってくる。」 ("A member of the Mamu Family. They wear masks and spit the bullets of evil dreams from their mouth.") - Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic instruction booklet, page 30 (ムーチョ赤)."A member of the "8 bits." He wears a mask and spits the bullets of evil dreams from his mouth." - Super Mario Bros. 2 instruction booklet, page 23 (Snifit - Red description). Though Snifits first originated in Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, they have since become somewhat frequent enemies in the ''Mario'' series. Snifits usually wear red robes, but they have also worn gray, green, blue, black, purple, pink, and yellow. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Bros. 2'' In Super Mario Bros. 2, Snifits (shown here to be affiliated with the 8-bits) are less common than their Shyguy relatives, and come in different colors. There is only one red Snifit, found in World 3-3; this trait is changed in many later appearances, where most Snifits are red. The red Snifit acts similar to a red Shyguy, walking off ledges it comes to, but occasionally firing. Pink Snifits are the most common, and act like the red ones except that they turn when they reach a ledge. Gray and green Snifits stand in place and occasionally jump while firing. The identical behavior of the gray and green Snifits is due to the fact that they are actually the same coded object, with the color variation being due to their palette having different colors assigned to it in different areas to affect other objects. This in turn is due to the NES's technology only allowing four palettes at a time on that graphic layer, with the fourth being the player character's. Another side effect of the NES's graphic technology is the Snifits' hoods appearing to lack part of their outline in the back in one frame and appearing non-pointed in the other, as the mouthpiece takes up extra space in the 16x16 pixel tiles. In the Super Mario All-Stars and Game Boy Advance versions, the pink Snifits are blue and the green ones are gray, the latter of which is due to the green and gray objects no longer needing to share a palette. Unlike Shyguys in these versions, Snifits all wear tan shoes in-game, though due to the shading on their mouthpieces, this may be intended to be a shaded white, like in the original. They also have a lighter outline on their robes than Shyguys, at the cost of having less shading on them. ''Super Mario 64''/''Super Mario 64 DS'' Ordinary Snifits do not appear in Super Mario 64 or Super Mario 64 DS; however, a floating species known as Snufits appear, which are analogous to Boo Guys. ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Snifits make several appearances in ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, where they are most often portrayed as the minions of King Koopa and as shock troops of the Koopa Pack. In some of their appearances in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, such as in The Unzappables, Snifits were used in a manner similar to handheld machine guns. In the episode On Her Majesty's Sewer Service, a Snifit shot Bullet Bill-like projectiles towards the Mario brothers. Nintendo Comics System Snifits are featured in several issues of Nintendo Comics System, where they appeared to be high-ranking minions of Bowser, as they are shown to command and train his Shy Guy troops. One particular unnamed Snifit is featured prominently in the Nintendo Comics System issue Duh Stoopid Bomb!, where the Snifit, after accidentally becoming super-intelligent after being caught in the explosion of a Smart Bomb, usurps Bowser of his armies; however, since they are all still under the effect of the Stupid Bombs, he is unable to command them efficiently. ''Super Mario Adventures'' In Nintendo Power's Super Mario Adventures comic serial, a Snifit can be seen among the attendees to Bowser's forced wedding to Princess Toadstool. ''Super Mario-Kun'' An army of Snifits appear in volume 8 of Super Mario-Kun. They attack Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi, but Mario catches them off guard by dressing as Chef Mario from Yoshi's Cookie and then using assets from the game. ''Yoshi'' series ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island''/''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' Snifits are uncommon enemies found in some of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island's various castle levels, where they attack Yoshi and Baby Mario by shooting projectiles at them. The projectiles in this game are oval, instead of circular and can go through walls. In this game, Snifits walk around and sometimes change their direction towards Yoshi. Yoshi can defeat a Snifit by jumping on it, eating it, or by simply shooting it with an egg. In this game, Snifits are noticeably larger than regular Shy-Guys, and all wear salmon pink robes. ''Yoshi Touch & Go'' Normal Snifits do not appear in Yoshi Touch & Go, being replaced by Propeller Mūchos that are based on Fly Guys. ''Yoshi's Island DS'' In Yoshi's Island DS, Snifits do not appear, but a species derivative of Snifits called Scorchits appear. These enemies blow fires out of their mouths which can melt ice. ''Yoshi's New Island'' Snifits appear in Yoshi's New Island as enemies. They are now roughly the same size as regular Shy Guys. They first appear in Heads Up, Hop Up, where they shoot in one spot without moving. A simple stomp or eating them can defeat them. ''Yoshi's Woolly World''/''Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World'' Snifits return in Yoshi's Woolly World shooting hexagonal nuts at Yoshi. They can be defeated in the same way as previous games. The derived species of Ice Snifits also appear on snow/ice levels. The boss of World 5 is a large Snifit, named Snifberg the Unfeeling. ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Snifits are referred to as Spookums in the English localization. In this appearance, they wear blue robes and shoot Bullet Bills instead of their traditional bullets. They are only found in Booster Tower, and are among the few enemies that disappear for the rest of the game after being defeated. Spookums that wear black robes also appear in the game, which are referred to as "Snifits" in the English localization. They are mostly seen as an organization working for Booster. Five Spookums aspire to become a member of Booster's Snifits and individually train in Booster Pass as an Apprentice. If they defeat Mario, the first four will become full-fledged Snifits, while the last will be rejected for arbitrary reasons. ''Mario Party'' series ''Mario Party 2'' A Snifit appears in Space Land of Mario Party 2 as the only known member of the Snifit Patrol. Paying a few coins will set a speed trap, which will cause any player who lands on a happening space in that board go farther down the green-lit pathways scattered across the map. ''Mario Party 3'' Snifits appear in Mario Party 3 as the starting partner of Princess Daisy in the game's Duel Mode. It has an attack power of 2, a stamina stat of 2, and a salary of 5 coins per turn. It sometimes finds 2-4 coins at the start of its player's turn, effectively reducing its salary. ''Mario Party Advance'' In Mario Party Advance, a Snifit is found in Horror Condo. It lives on the second floor of the condo. ''Mario Kart'' series Snifits make a few minor cameos in the ''Mario Kart'' games. In Mario Kart: Super Circuit they make a cameo appearance in the Sunset Wilds course, where they are viewed alongside other enemies on totem pole obstacles - the other enemies being Shy Guys and Toadies. Their next appearance in the series is Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, where they make another cameo as characters in the audience of Waluigi Stadium. However, they were removed from the course in Mario Kart Wii, due to using the same audience animation from the other courses. ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga''/''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' In the ''Mario & Luigi'' series, Snifit derivatives are common. Laser Snifits (actually Woohoo Hooniversity's transformed Beanish professors), Spiky Snifits, and Ice Snifits appear in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and its remake. ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' In Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, a Snifit derivative called Snifaro appears in Gritzy Caves. Snifaro is a Snifit pharaoh in a sarcophagus that is standing atop an ordinary Snifit, which is revealed when they open it up to shoot bullets. If the player uses a Bros. Flower on one, the sarcophagus burns up, resulting in the Snifit fleeing and the Snifaro remaining to fight on its own. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story''/''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' In Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story and its remake, Snifits only appear during enemy battles with a derivative species of flower-like Snifits called Flifits, and Flifits' younger form Sneeds. When Flifits lose their petals, a Flying Snifit appears to pour some water on them and heal them. ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' series Snifit toys appear in the ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' series. Their attack pattern consists of firing five bullets at a time, with each successive shot knocking them back, then moving back into place to resume their next charge. They appear in Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis, Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again!, and Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem! Mini Marios can stand on their head in the first game, while the same action will cause them to be destroyed in the latter two appearances. ''Paper Mario'' series ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' Snifits make their ''Paper Mario'' debut in Paper Mario: Sticker Star. Snifits are first present in World 3, where they are the most common enemy found, an optional foe, and they are under the direct command of Bowser. For example, one Snifit is seen in The Bafflewood. It can be seen walking back and forth. There is also one Snifit hiding in the bushes trying to make the player not notice it. Snifits can be encountered on land or in poisonous water, which they are implied to enjoy. Snifits also appear in Bowser's Snow Fort alongside Shy Guys. They can be found in the trash area of Shy Guy Jungle before the player uses the goat or vacuum Things. Mario may pull one out and battle it. A game show called Snifit or Whiffit is hosted by a Snifit who goes by said name. Mario must participate in this game in order to obtain a Wiggler Segment, which is necessary for progress. If Mario completes the three challenges, Snifit asks him to participate in another one, which combines the first two challenges. If Mario wins this final challenge, he is awarded with the Radiator Thing (Coins if he returns and has already collected the Radiator). In battle, Snifits have many attacks: they can either spit out one bullet at Mario or a barrage of three. If Mario uses a tail sticker or any other sticker that includes a Spike Helmet, a Frog Suit or a Super Boot, the Snifits may attempt to push Mario much like the Clip Guy's and Paint Guy's attack when they try to clip or paint Mario. If successful, Mario loses the sticker. If Mario is able to attack multiple times via the Battle Spin, a Snifit may also knock away one of Mario's attacks. Snifits are mostly assisted by Ninjis, Clip Guys, Shy Guys, Piranha Plants, and Poison Bloopers, but they can also be assisted by Scuttlebugs and Goombas; some Snifits fight alone. In its artwork, they are wearing brown bandannas and dark red robes while in game they are wearing yellow bandannas and light red robes. ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' Snifits return in Paper Mario: Color Splash and share the same abilities as in Sticker Star. There is a yellow variant of them now, while the blue, green, and pink variants are now the same as the Shy Guys' modern robe designs. In addition, the Snifit from Snifit or Whiffit returns and this time, Mario must play the game to earn a Mini Paint Star and the Instant Camera Thing card if he clears the bonus round. Variants of Snifits such as Slurp Snifits, Chariot Snifits, Whistle Snifits, and Spike Snifits appear in the game. References Category:Enemies in Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Enemies in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Category:Enemies in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Category:Enemies in Super Mario 64 Category:Enemies in Super Mario Galaxy Category:Shy Guys Category:Mario enemies Category:Mario characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers